Flowey On the Surface
by True Pacifist
Summary: A flowey-pot fic where Frisk refuses to leave Flowey behind, and attempts to show him the wonders of the surface. Can the human help their friend feel again?
1. Chapter 1

It had been a few weeks since Frisk's pacifism got everyone their "happy ending." The barrier had been destroyed; all monsters and humans lived in peace, and they were all satisfied

Well, all but one person.

Frisk visiting Flowey in the Underground was now a daily event, something that the flower was at first not very happy about, not very happy at all.

" _What are you doing here, Frisk? Do you really think keeping me company will do any good?"_

The child simply nodded.

" _Well, it won't! I'm still soulless,_ _ **and I'll-"**_

Flowey's threat was cut off by Frisk hugging him, and the flower gave a low growl, one that didn't scare the child at all.

" _You got your 'happy ending,' what else do you want?"_

"Come to the surface with me." Frisk replied quickly, as if they were waiting for Flowey to ask that question.

" _And why would I want to do_ _ **that?**_ _To see everyone perfectly happy without me? Is this some kind of torture?"_

"I just want to help you feel again." The child's voice was clear and earnest.

" _I've tried…I've tried! No one can 'fix' me-"_

Flowey looked up at Frisk and saw how sad they looked, no matter what the flower did; the child would never stop believing he deserved a happy ending.

"… _I'll come visit every now and then, okay Frisk?"_ Flowey's expression and voiced softened upon seeing his only friend on the verge of tears.

Frisk nodded and hugged Flowey again before standing to leave, the flower could pop in and out of the ground anywhere as long as the area had dirt.

A few days later…

As promised, Flowey showed up in front of Frisk one day after they had gotten home from school. The flower had located an empty flower pot in the human's room that he could squeeze into.

" _Hi, Frisk…"_ The high-pitched, childish voice called out to the human standing at the other side of the room.

"…!" Frisk rushed over to the flower pot, they had put that out just for Flowey, after all. "How…are you doing?" Frisk asked, not knowing what else to say.

Flowey sighed, _"This is pointless, Frisk, I still don't see why-"_

Frisk suddenly smiled mischievously and lifted the pot, with Flowey still in it. They beamed and held the pot close, giggling innocently.

" _Wha-Frisk! I can't move! You…you tricked me! Ughhh…Friiiiiiiiisk…"_ The flower began to whine rather than make threats; he was now stuck in the flowerpot.

"I'm going to help you, okay?" The child spoke gently to the flower, "I don't care how long it takes for you to feel again, and I won't let you be alone anymore…!" They were filled with determination to help the soulless flower.

"… _You're going to fail."_ Flowey replied in a resigned tone.

Frisk shrugged and smiled, they'd have a whole lifetime's worth of memories to prove him wrong, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

"You should tell them who you really are eventually, you know." Frisk set the flower pot in front of them, sitting down to be at the same height as Flowey.

" _Oh, please! You heard her…"_ The flower changed his face to match Toriel's, and attempted to mimic her voice _"The poor thing, left in that dark place all alone! Do not worry, little one, we will take care of you…"_ He then went back to his 'normal' voice and face. _"At least you made a good cover story, Frisk…"_

The child sighed and sat criss-cross, propping up their chin on their hands. "Don't worry, Flowey…everyone here is going to take good care of you, you'll be happy, one day…"

" _ **Everyone?**_ _Do you really know that? Asgore, Toriel, Papyrus…Sure, they're nice to everyone no matter what...idiots."_ Flowey laughed sadly for a moment, remembering when Papyrus had tried to start the 'Flowey Fan Club.' _"But fish lady and smiley trashbag? Yeah, they won't find a talking flower suspicious_ _ **at all**_ _…And don't even get me started on that so-called 'brilliant scientist,' she's the reason I'm stuck like this in the first place!"_

Frisk couldn't help but laugh at the funny nicknames Flowey came up with, and decided to ignore the comment about Alphys for now. "Yeah, okay, they might have their guards up at first…but I'm sure they'll warm up to you…!" The child then realized his flower friend was probably more worried about getting injured, Undyne and Sans in particular tended to get a little…violent when suspicious. "No one here is going to hurt you; I won't let them hurt you."

" _Why are you being so nice to me!? I don't deserve it…"_ For the first time in a while, Flowey was showing signs of regret-it wasn't a positive emotion-but he had to start somewhere.

"Everyone deserves a second chance," Frisk replied, reaching out to pet their friend, who grumbled. "Especially after all you've been through, and…I mean…" They lowered their voice to a whisper—in case Toriel was around to hear—and the child's eyes started to glimmer with admiration. "You _did_ destroy the barrier; you're the reason why we're all here right now."

" _That wasn't_ _ **me**_ _, Frisk. You know that, I told you not to think-"_ Flowey would rather not remember the mistakes that he made in his past life, but was cut off before he could finish the thought.

Frisk wasn't having any of it, "You're still the same person, A-" it was their turn to be cut off.

The flower hissed viciously and made his 'scary face,' which actually kept Frisk quiet this time. The child realized this was too sensitive of a topic.

"TORIEL! FRISK! WE ARE HERE!" Papyrus's voice boomed from the other side of the house, along with the sound of a door bursting open.

" _Oh great…"_ Flowey groaned as Frisk quickly picked him up and rushed to the door.

The first thing Frisk did when seeing Sans and Papyrus was shove Flowey right in front of them, hoping he'd at least _try_ to be nice.

"FLOWEY! IS THAT YOU?" Papyrus was happy to see his old friend again, completely clueless as to what was going on with the flower. Sans, however, remained silent-and Frisk could tell he was suspicious.

" _Yep! I'm staying here with Frisk and Toriel now!"_ Flowey used his friendly voice, pretending to be happy and cheerful, pretending to feel something.

"THAT'S GREAT! FRISK, CAN I HOLD FLOWEY FOR A LITTLE BIT? I DON'T THINK I'VE EVER SEEN HIM THIS UP CLOSE BEFORE!" Frisk handed the flower pot to Papyrus, then walked over to Sans and pulled him aside to talk.

"Alright kid, what's the deal with the flower?" He kept his voice quiet, but glanced over at Papyrus and the flower every once in a while, he had no reason to trust the soulless plant.

Frisk sighed, "Look…Flowey, he isn't everything he seems. I can't tell you everything yet…but right now, he really just needs some good friends. I'm sure after some time he'll stop acting like he did back in the Underground." The human tried to give a reassuring smile.

It was Sans's turn to sigh, one that sounded defeated. "Ok, Frisk, I'll trust you. But if that yellow freak even gets _close_ to hurting anybody here…" His eye started to glow before he could even finish the sentence.

But Frisk knew just how to make sure Sans would be nice to Flowey, and not attack him over the littlest sign of a threat. "Promise me," Frisk said firmly, "Promise me you won't hurt him unless he's _actually_ a threat. Flowey's stuck in that pot now, he can't move from there to hurt anybody even if he wanted to."

"You know I hate making—" Sans stopped talking when he saw how desperate his friend looked, "Okay, okay, I promise."

Frisk smiled in thanks as they went back to join Papyrus and Flowey, who were still chatting away. The flower did a good job of pretending to be happy.

Maybe one day he won't have to pretend anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few weeks since Flowey ended up stuck in a flower pot, and Frisk had yet to introduce the flower to anyone else. When Frisk was away at school, Flowey's days mostly consisted of playing board game with Papyrus (which he pretended to enjoy) or watching TV.

" _Friiiiisk, can't you just take me with you?"_ The flower complained as his human friend was about to leave for school.

Flowey had been asking this everyday now, and the question was slowly starting to wear Frisk down. They put on their backpack and walked over to the counter where the flower pot was, "Promise to be good?" Flowey hadn't acted out very much yet, except for a few times when he demanded that Frisk reset the timeline, or attempted to use his 'friendliness pellets' on the TV.

" _Fine! Just get me out of here; I can't take another day of watching the same five stupid cartoons. Who even comes up with that garbage anyway?!"_ Frisk giggled at Flowey's complaints and picked up the flower pot, holding it close to them as they walked out the door.

Since monsters and humans were at peace with each other now, Frisk's teacher had no problem with letting a student bring in their pet flower for the day, given that said flower would stay quiet.

And he did, mostly. Every once in a while Flowey would move his head in front of Frisk's face to see what they were doing, or loudly whisper a question while the teacher was talking. Playful little calls of _"I'm helping~!"_ Could be heard every few minutes, although Flowey's definition of "helping" included him wiggling around and commenting on Frisk's every action.

Finally the bell rang, and Frisk carried a confused Flowey out to the playground, the child was soon bombarded with questions about how 'school' works by the flower.

" _So? So? How'd I do?"_ Flowey eagerly waited for Frisk's response, wiggling around energetically.

Frisk giggled, not wanting to dim Flowey's spirits, he actually seemed happy for once. "Just be a little more quiet, Flowey. That's all."

" _Hmph…"_ The flower not watched as Frisk ate their lunch and drew in their notebook; it didn't take long for Flowey to figure out that the drawing was of him.

"Look, Flowey, it's you!" Frisk giggled and pointed to their crayon drawing, which actually was pretty accurate.

The flower would've responded quickly if it weren't for a few kids walking over towards Frisk, they didn't look very friendly either. The child held the pot closer to them and looked down when they approached.

"Haha, is little Frisk all alone again? Oh wait; you brought your pet flower, how stupid is _that?_ " One of the bullies made a comment, and all the other ones laughed, throwing in their own hurtful comments.

Frisk put one hand on Flowey to keep him from getting angry, but that didn't stop him. Instead, he put on a cheerful face and spoke to the kids.

" _Hey there! I'm Flowey the flower! It's so nice to meet you!"_

"Oh, wow, a _talking_ flower. Where are the batteries in it?"

Flowey's smile didn't falter. _"Gee, you kids really seem grumpy; sounds like you need some love! How about some friendliness pellets, hmm?"_ The white bullets appeared around the flower pot in a circle, but Frisk quickly waved them away.

"Flowey, no!" Frisk stood up and the 'friendliness pellets' vanished, "I'm sorry." They said to the bullies, who still weren't looking any less mean.

"Oh noooo, tiny little round things, I'm _so_ scared!" Another kid said this, and Flowey loudly hissed in response, not holding back a terrifying look.

" _Go_ _ **away**_ _! I am_ _ **not**_ _letting you pick on my_ _ **friend!"**_ The flower screeched his sentence, and this time the bullies _did_ run away, looking pretty frightened. The faces Flowey could make were enough to give anyone nightmares for days.

Despite that, Frisk wasn't scared at all; they cared more about what Flowey had just said.

 _Friend._

The child held the pot close and mumbled, "Thanks, Flowey…"

" _Yeah, yeah…"_ He sounded annoyed, but felt a little glimmer of something…joy?

Frisk sensed it too, and hugged the flower some more. Maybe getting Flowey to love again wouldn't be as hard as they thought…?

P.S. Special thanks to Ashley the Fox, my guest follower. Its really nice to know that people who don't have accounts are still following the story, thanks for the support!


	4. Chapter 4

After the playground incident, Frisk wasn't allowed to take Flowey to school anymore. The bullies had stopped bothering Frisk, but the parents were still angry about a demonic flower giving their children nightmares.

Fortunately, or maybe unfortunately, this meant Flowey had to spend time with the other monsters. And today, Undyne was visiting.

Frisk had already introduced Flowey to Undyne and explained the situation to her, but Flowey was the only one that saw the twitch in the warrior's face when she recognized him.

So when the two of them ended up alone in a room together, the first thing Undyne did was throw her spear in the wall right next to the flower. "Alright, Petals, what's your deal!?" She walked over and took the spear back, making it clear that she wouldn't miss on purpose next time.

" _It was Frisk's idea to bring me here in the first place! And I'm not going to hurt you or any of your little friends, so if you hate me THAT much, go away before I change my mind!"_ Flowey sounded very childish and not at all threatening.

Undyne laughed, "Oh please, _you_ able to hurt anyone? Ha! I'd like to see you try!" The comment was half teasing and half challenging, though she wasn't scared of Flowey at all.

" _Grrrrrr…Fine! You asked for it!"_ Flowey still didn't sound or look very threatening, and instead of a circle of bullets, one single 'friendliness pellet' appeared. The flower paused before hitting Undyne, carefully aiming the little seed at her shoulder, and it bounced off of Undyne harmlessly.

"What? That's the BEST you could do!? You…you…did that on purpose, didn't you…?" Undyne sighed and dropped her spear, "You and Frisk both remind me of him…the little guy I used to train with, Asriel…it's terrible what happened to him…Whatever. You don't care."

"… _I'm sorry Undyne."_ Flowey remembered training with Undyne too. He still wasn't anywhere near ready to say who he really was, but seeing an old friend so sad _over him_ created a flicker of sadness he couldn't ignore.

"It's alright, I guess I see now why Frisk brought you with them—no one deserves to be alone." Undyne gave Flowey a big, friendly smile, and the flower managed one back.

"Toriel? U-Undyne? I-I'm here!" Alphys's voice could be heard from the next room over, and Flowey gave a small groan.

After leaving the Underground, Alphys told everyone what she did—including the creation of Flowey. Of course Alphys also didn't know the flower was actually Asriel, just that he didn't have a soul.

"We're in here, Alphy!" Undyne called to her girlfriend, and then turned back around to give Flowey another smile—a reassuring one, this time.

"H-hey, Undyne…" Alphys trailed off when she saw the flower across the room, and she started to sweat nervously, "U-u-umm…"

"I'm…gonna go see what Tori's up to!" Undyne started to leave the room, stopping for a second to whisper: "Don't worry, he's harmless" to Alphys.

Undyne had made a good decision in leaving the two to talk things out, but right now both Alphys and Flowey were feeling supremely uncomfortable.

"H-h-hey, Flowey…" Alphys stuttered out

" _Hi…"_

"How…are…y-y-you?"

" _Well, being a soulless flower sure is_ _ **fun.**_ _"_ Flowey spat out sarcastically.

"I-I-I'm sorry…" Alphys walked over and held the flowerpot. "I-I was uncertain…and scared…I s-s-shouldn't have played with determination like I did…"

" _Hmph…"_ Flowey really wasn't expecting an apology, although it was long overdue. He tried his best to give a 'normal' response. "I… forgive you…?"

"…R-really? Thank you, Flowey…everyone here is going to take c-care of you, okay? Maybe, eventually you'll feel something other than hatred."

" _I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you…"_ The flower replied bitterly, but reminded himself to be kind. _"But…thank you."_

Alphys then carried Flowey into the room where Undyne and Toriel were, and they all sat down to eat some pie. (Even though Flowey couldn't really have any.)

Flowey still didn't know how he felt—or if he felt at all—but there was security in being on good terms with everyone.

Everything was going great so far, so great that no one would suspect the trouble that was yet to come.

P.S. To one of my guest readers: Yes, I have heard of those AU's! My favorites are swaptale, Dad!Gaster, Outertale, Flowey!Pot and PTA Sans is abosolutely hilarious. I like all of the Undertale AU's though, I'm really glad I made this AU one of your favorites, the reason I write is to make people feel things.

Also, to my reviewers who have an account: I might have PM'd a few of you just to ask for opinions, you don't have to respond, but please check your inbox just in case, I know not everyone gets emails about their messages.


	5. Chapter 5

Things had been going smoothly over the past several weeks, Flowey had been decent to every monster that talked to him thus far, and he was at least somewhat enjoying himself.

Until now, anyway.

Toriel was working, Papyrus and Undyne were having their cooking lesson, and Alphys…was probably watching anime.

Which meant the only monster left to look after the little flower was Sans.

" _Ughhh…when will Frisk be back?"_ Flowey whined as Sans was reading a book about house plants.

"You know the drill by now, _bud_. Frisk will be home in a few hours."

" _AGHHHHHH!"_ The groan was mostly about the pun, " _but that's so loooooong."_

"Well maybe if you didn't pull that little stunt, Frisk would still be able to take you to school with them." Sans didn't look up from his reading.

" _ **Hey!**_ _I was doing Frisk a favor! You don't hear about Frisk getting picked on anymore, do you!?"_

"Well, no…but _death threats_ are a little much, don't cha think?"

" _Hmph! Those little brats had it coming!"_

There was a pause, "Still, guess it was pretty nice how you stood up for the kid like that."

" _Whatever…"_ Another pause, _"You know this is temporary anyway, Frisk will reset again eventually."_

That caught Sans's attention, but he didn't sound alarmed. "They got what they wanted out of this ending, and that was for you to go with them, there's not gonna be resets anymore."

" _Oh, riiiiight, of course…because I'm such a_ _ **delight**_ _to be around!"_ The flower actually looked a little sad while saying this, _"They'll get bored, you know they will, just like-"_

Flowey was suddenly frozen in place, more than he already was, a little wall of blue magic surrounded him, and he couldn't speak.

"Listen, flower, I didn't go through so many timelines to be paranoid of a reset again." Sans left it at that, not wanting to actually scare the flower, and the magic died down after a few moments.

" _J-just…like…them…"_ Flowey whispered these words, letting out the breath he'd been holding.

But Sans still heard what he had said, "Just like…who?"

" _Oh! Nooooooow you want to listen!"_ Flowey's voice became more high-pitched and annoying than usual. _"Well, sorry, I don't want to 'make you paranoid' now do I?!"_

"I doubt someone I probably didn't even know is going to make me paranoid about anything," The skeleton replied bluntly, getting annoyed.

" _Is that really all anyone thinks of them now, just someone nobody remembers!?"_ Even if Chara was one of the reasons the flower had no soul now, he still got emotional trying to defend them. _"…Chara, does that ring any bells in that hollow head of yours?!"_

It did, Sans never knew Chara personally, but he had heard the story plenty of times. The human child Toriel and Asgore took in, and how the death of them sparked the war.

"…And? What's that kid got to do with anything?"

" _Really? Aren't you supposed to be the one that knows everything!? Chara wanted to_ _ **destroy all of humanity!**_ _Every time Frisk chose genocide…do you really think they decided that all on their own!?"_

Sans put down his book now, and stared at the flower, confused. "And how do you know all this? You didn't even _exist_ before Chara died."

That struck a nerve for Flowey, _"Ugh!_ _ **Stupid!**_ _All of you, such idiots! Have_ _ **none**_ _of you put it together yet?"_

"I can't exactly put things together when you're not making any sense, _bud."_

" _Stop calling me that! That's not my name! Or has everyone forgotten about me, too!?"_

"Is _Flowey_ really that much better?"

" _That's not my name either!"_

Neither of them could hear it, but the front door clicked shut as Frisk and Toriel came home, just in time to hear the upcoming outburst.

"…Yeah? Then what _is_ your name?"

Flowey's face started to morph into his real one, the face of a scared little kid trapped without a soul.

" _ **ASRIEL!**_ _My name is Asriel!"_


	6. A Note

I'm soooo sorry for not updating in so long; school kept me busy and now that I'm on break my mind just kinda pooped out. I'm not having a lot of inspiration or real great ideas for this fic right now, and I don't want to update with a half-baked chapter. Plus, someone requested a longer chapter, and I want to honor that, I just don't have the creative energy for it right now.

Of course, this doesn't mean I'm ending it here, just taking a hiatus on this one. In the meantime, I may work on my other in-progress fic, Choose One, or start up on another. I have a few budding ideas that I hope to at least post a couple chapters of before my break is over.

On another note: Holy shiz, 114 user followers on this story. That's WAY more than I'd ever expect, especially for a fic that only has a few short chapters, I seriously need to thank you guys somehow. I might take a few requests for my next fic, or some sort of contest? But I really don't know what the "prize" would be aside from some sort of writing, I'm not really much of an art person.

But I'd like to let you guys decide, so if you have any ideas for a good "thank you" gifts for you readers, (this includes the favorites and the guest followers, too. Not just the user followers.) Please feel free to throw some suggestions at me, doesn't matter if it is through PM or review, you can also chat me or leave an inbox message on my tumblr. My tumblr name is true-pacifist-skeleton.

Sorry for the delay, and thanks for your patience!

-True Pacifist


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi, everyone. I'm back, and I'm so so so so so** ** _so_** **sorry it's taken this long to update. I'm using a different computer now, and school became** ** _way_** **more hectic than I thought it would be, but summer's here, and with less stress it's easier to be inspired. I hope you all know that I read every single review, and I'm honestly so touched that I still get reads even after going so long without an update. I don't know what it is about this fic, but it took off** ** _really_** **quickly and I'm just glad you're all sticking around. So, without further wait, here's chapter six! (I apologize if my writing skills are a bit rusty; it's been awhile since I've had a chance to even think about this chapter.)**

 **P.S. I got help with this chapter from my friend Rocky, who offered to contribute after reading what I had so far of FOTS, I had started this chapter awhile ago, but stopped after hitting a writer's block. Please go check out his fanfiction and keep in mind I couldn't have done this alone. Thanks again for all your support!**

 **P.P.S. I am not responsible for any random nonsense Rocky may include in his AN**

Frisk's hand slipped out of Toriel's now-limp one, jaw dropping.

The child was too scared to look towards their adoptive mother at first, gaze set straight ahead into the next room, but Frisk could just _sense_ Toriel's hand moving up to cover her mouth in shock.

She was shaking now—they both were—as Toriel muttered a "Come along, my child." As she entered the room Flowey was in, his face still in the form of his original one.

There was no doubt about it when the flower froze up and whispered "Mom…" upon seeing Toriel in a vulnerable state. In that moment, Asriel was the exact same as he was before he even met Chara. A little kid caring about his family; a normal boy torn up at the sight of seeing his mom on the verge of tears.

"It is truly you?" Toriel gently picked up the flower pot and held it to her chest, tears streaming down silently as her voice wavered. "Your voice…sometimes…I could have sworn... it sounded like…but I thought no, that could not be possible…And now, you are right here, you have been right here for, oh dear, how long now?" She paused and glanced at Frisk, "And you, my child, must have known…" Toriel looked straight at her son now, "I am _so_ sorry."

 _"_ _It's fine, mom." "Who cares anyway?" "Took long enough for you to notice!"_ These were just examples of the snarky comments floating around in Flowey's head, but the emotionlessness behind them held no weight anymore.

There was just pure, raw emotion. And tears, lots of them. From _everyone._

It was a moment of relief, and no further words were needed for a time.

 **-Later that night—**

Toriel had hardly put Flowey down since earlier that day, and even now was still holding the flowerpot in one arm whilst balancing a book on the other.

This had been the third time Flowey could remember Toriel reading him that book about uses for snails, but it had been so long—too long—that he didn't care right now.

Frisk pulled up a chair next to the two of them and sat down, smiling right at Flowey as Toriel finished the chapter she was reading.

During this amount of time, however, Flowey was only staring absentmindedly as he was lost in thought. Wondering, how, after all this, he had emotion back inside him that wouldn't budge.

"Then we all declared, from that moment on, Snails, as useful as they are, _cannot_ be used for rock climbing." She said nearly dramatic as she finished the last line.

She smiled at Frisk and Flowey as she put the book aside, then left her glasses beside it.

"And done! Goodnight, my children!" She said as Frisk put back their chair and, after hugging Toriel goodnight, they picked up Flowey and went upstairs to their room.

"And you said it wouldn't work." Frisk joked with Flowey once the two of them were alone.

Flowey almost cracked a genuine smile, but then his face crumpled into a worried look. Emotions were a part of him again, and it almost scared him.

Then he turned away, something catching his mind. Frisk noticed this, and tried to ask him what was wrong, but they all they got in return was silence.

Frisk took a nervous breath, as they knew how lethal their friend could be at times, although Frisk believed that the two of them were past that.

 _"_ _I'm still not myself, Frisk."_ Flowey replied as he slowly turned Frisk's direction.

Flowey's words suddenly echoed in the child's head for a moment. His… _self?_ It almost seemed like an illogical statement even for Flowey.

Frisk's eyes widened a bit as they realized what Flowey had meant. Flowey couldn't just go back to being exactly how he was before, and completely become Asriel again. It was likely that the flower would always stay a flower, but that didn't mean he couldn't _live._

Even knowing this, Frisk didn't know how to put these thoughts into words that wouldn't upset his friend.

"At least you're still alive," Frisk replied carefully, "and look, you can _feel_ again. That's already a big step!"

" _I...I guess...but now, I…"_ With feeling, came missing. Flowey had his family back, he had his emotions back, and he had a home yet again. But he still couldn't move on his own, he couldn't hug the people he felt love for yet again with arms he didn't have.

At least, for now he didn't.

 **AN:**

 **Hey! It's actually not True Pacifist, but I did I guess help with the story. I'm just another fan like you guys are, and I'm desperately trying to help with the chapter so at least us fans can get more satisfaction. This is so far the first actual collab I've done, and I guess thanks to me T.P. returned, xD. I will probably be helping in the next chapter, and besides, True Pacifist actually waited for days just so I could put this Author's Note in. Thanks! Also, I Just wanted to say one more thing.**

 **WEEGEE OBEY WEEGEE!**

 **-Rocky G**


End file.
